A Musical Piece For You
by WinterScorpion-18
Summary: It's Takumi's first recital and Gii promised him that he would go to the recital and he wasn't going to break his word, no matter what.


A Musical Piece for You

It's Takumi's first recital and Gii promised him that he would go to the recital and he wasn't going to break his word, no matter what.

(Standard disclaimer applies)

Gii is irritated. He's already behind his schedule for that day and the idea of his Takumi waiting for him doesn't help to calm his frayed nerves.

"Damn, why now of all days!?"

Knowing that glaring at every airport personnel wouldn't solve anything he decided to sit down in one of the benches to cool his head.

'Takumi' Just the thought of his innocent partner made him smile, the tension in his body drastically decreasing. Hayama Takumi is good for him in different ways, and this is one of them. He could almost hear the voice of the ebony-haired teen, telling him to calm down.

A loud airport announcement interrupted his musings. Though happy about him being able to get his flight, he is somewhat disappointed to lose the image of his beloved that he had created.

"Giichi-sama, how are you?" his father's secretary asked him as he met the young man at the airport.

"Ohayou! I'm fine, thanks." he smiled

"Should we now proceed?"

"Please do." looking at his attire he added, "But let's go to a boutique first." and this earned him a knowing smile from the other.

It was silent in the compartment. With nothing to do, he opted to stare out of the window, thinking about that day Takumi asked him.

"Anou... Gii, can I ask you a question?" Takumi asked him one day during their date in one of the finest restaurant in the area.

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything love."

"Well…um… you see... the recital will start next week. I... you remember it, right?" Takumi asked hesitatingly, his soft, brown eyes concentrating on his utensils unable to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"Yeah" Why wouldn't he? It was the main reason that he was bereft of his beautiful lover all week, since the said lover will participate in the recital as a solo violinist.

"Will you… will you go and listen to my recital?" Takumi asked shyly, blushing darkly when his boyfriend straightened out in his seat to look at him in surprise. "It would really mean a lot to me." He continued, finally looking up to meet Gii's startled gaze with his own hopeful ones.

Smiling lovingly at his cute lover, Gii extended his hands to capture the ones' of his love.

"I will definitely come, Takumi. You need not to ask."

"Hontou!? You'll watch!?" Takumi's face lit up at the answer. He was afraid that the other would refuse him due to his many paper works and duties as an heir.

"It's your first recital love. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll be there for you."

"Arigatou Gii! It's a promise, then! I'll wait for you to arrive there no matter what!" Takumi said as he flung himself to hug his beloved.

His daydream was suddenly stopped when the limo suddenly made a screeching stop. Blinking, he focused outside the window he had absentmindedly been looking at.

"Giichi-sama we've arrived."

"That was rather fast of you. Thanks! I'll be back in just a bit." Gii said as he started towards the various boutiques in which he would buy the suit that he will wear for the said recital.

Louis Vuitton. Hermes. Giorgio Armani.

Gii smiled, 'Guess these will be fine.'

Hayama Takumi couldn't help but walk around in circles, his anxiety making the pressure he felt a thousand times worse. The people had begun to arrive, their muted voices managing to pass through the thick curtain of the back stage. He smoothened out his silver and white tuxedo, feeling his hand tremble with nervousness. He gulped down deep breaths, using the technique his teacher had taught him to do.

"Takumi-kun~" A voice suddenly said beside him and he literally jumped in surprise, turning around to see who called him.

"S-Sensei!" He choked on his words. "Please don't scare me like that!"

"Gomen. Well, someone's particularly jumpy today." His music instructor continued good-naturedly with a hint of amusement. "Any particular reason why?"

"T-That's–" He stuttered back, and the other couldn't help but laugh at the teen's actions. "Calm down, Takumi-kun. Deep breaths." The teacher intoned softly, guiding the student, seeing the teen visibly relaxing after a while.

"Thank you, Sensei." He smiled at his teacher gratefully. The teacher smiled back, but quickly frowned, worrying. "I'm always glad to help. But you seem very anxious today. Other than this being your first recital for our school, is there any other particular reason why?"

"A-anou…" Takumi blushed profusely, fidgeting his hands. "I... it's just that I invited my... very special friend to watch my recital."

The teacher started to smile knowingly at Takumi's bashful expression. "And? How does this 'very special friend' of yours look like?"

"He's… he's a bit higher than me…he has a soft amber-colored hair..." Takumi started off thoughtfully, starting to smile unconsciously as he described his beloved boyfriend. "He has beautiful, soft brown eyes and…" His cheeks took on a more vibrant shade of pink. "He's good-looking… a lot of girls as well as guys are always talking about him, telling how handsome Gii is…" He trailed off, smiling softly. And then he saw the way his teacher was openly grinning at him. As a result his face turned redder than a strawberry.

"So that's the guy, huh, Takumi-kun~?" His teacher sing-songed starting to move away. "Don't worry! When I find someone in the crowd that fits your description, I'll let you know!"

"S-Sensei!"

A short bark of laughter followed.

Gii is currently having some trouble in choosing the best suit to wear for the recital when his phone went off.

"Moshi, moshi~"

"Gii hurry up! I'm already here!"

"Here? What do you mean-? Wait-Shouzo!?"

"Yup! I saw your father's secretary with the limo... so instead of riding the train I've decided to take a ride with you instead."

"Eh!?" 'Well it's not that bad to ride with a friend anyway, not unless when that said friend suddenly decided to be very noisy.' Sighing to himself Gii decided to agree.

"Okay, sure. In one condition though..."

"Hmmn?"

"... help me choose a suit."

"Before you ask Takumi-kun, your friend isn't here yet." The teacher cut off the question of the teen before he even opened his mouth. Takumi looked down, feeling sad and disappointed, making his teacher cringe visibly at the student's look.

"Hey Takumi-kun, don't look so down! I'm sure that he'll come. And it's still early, so rest easy and concentrate on your upcoming performance, okay?"

"Hai…"

But even as the teacher said those words, the boy still couldn't help but glance out from the curtains every now and then, hoping that a particular seat would already be filled.

"Thanks Shouzo! You really help me back there."

"No sweat. Though I must admit, I'm really surprised that you've even asked me for it. Normally you can go by with just yourself."

"Well you see, I really want to look best for my Takumi."

"…Look at what love did to my friend." Shouzo chuckled, slapping Gii on the shoulders.

"Oh come on! It's not as if you're not like this when you have a date with your girlfriend!"

"S-shut up!" his friend retorted turning red.

Gii only laugh at him, seeing the car stop by in front of them. Just as he was about to enter, he caught something at the corner of his eye.

"Gii let's go. Hayama's performance will start soon." Shouzo realized that his best friend wasn't even listening to him. "Gii? What's wrong?"

"Go on ahead." Gii said not looking at him; rather, he was looking at something behind the car. Shouzo noticed that the teen has his jaw clenched tightly, his face set in an oddly determined look.

"What?"

"Just go." He slammed the door shut.

"But Hayama will–!"

"Tell Takumi…" Gii interrupted him, still looking off at a faraway distance. "That I love him. I'll be late. But I'll come. And that… I will fulfill my promise."

"Gii!" But it was useless. The guy had already dashed off somewhere, leaving his friend behind.

"What is going on?" Gii's father's secretary asked.

"Gii said that we go ahead now. He told me that he'll just follow."

"Demo-"

"He has something to do first. But don't worry, he'll come back. I'm sure of it."

"Hayama-kun, it's time."

'So soon!?' He quickly glanced up to the clock and he saw that it's really time for the recital to start. He stood up and went to the curtain, peeking through it and realized, with undeniable sadness that the seat in front was still empty.

"Can't we wait just a little bit more?" He pleaded.

The organizer shook her head. "Sorry Hayama-kun. The audience has been waiting for too long. We can't delay it."

"..."

'Why isn't he here yet? Did… something happen?'

With that thought he let his hold on the curtains slacken. Head bowed, he tried to stop the tears of hurt and betrayal that was sure to follow.

Gii walked quickly, trying not to attract any attention to himself as he twisted this way and that, trying to find a suitable location. And he found it at last, an empty lot, where people were scarce and the lighting was dim.

"Come out and tell me what you want!"

From a dimmed corner of an alleyway, two men wearing black coats and menacing smirks on their faces came out.

"Saki Giichi…" One of them sneered, flipping the switchblade open, the metallic sheen glinting in the dull moonlight. "After this, your father will lose an heir. It'll make him suffer and disconcerted, as a result, it will be easier for us to rob your company."

Adopting a defensive stance, Gii answered back, an uncharacteristically smirk showing up, highlighting his handsome features. "As if I let you do that. Sorry but we have to make this quick. I have a date to go to and I really don't want to stand him up just because of some worthless people."

"Why you–!"

They lunged at him, and the fight began.

"Hayama!" A voice reached his ears and he looked up, blinking back the tears that were in danger of falling from his face. He gave a little gasp of surprise as a guy entered through the back door of the stage as he was about to go to perform.

"Akaike-kun! What are you doing here?" He asked, completely befuddled.

"I have a message from Gii!"

"Do you know where he is?"

Akaike Shouzo then say Gii's message, altering it a little. After all, he has 'messenger' as his job for his two friends.

"He asked me to tell you this: 'I love you Takumi. I'll be late, but I'll definitely come to see your performance. Please wait for me love.'"

"Wait for him? So… Gii didn't stand me up?"

"Of course not! Well then, I'll go to my sit now. Good luck!"

Though still somewhat worried, Takumi really didn't think that he could get more flushed or very indescribably happy than he was now.

Gii swore, flexing his aching fists as he anticipates the next person/s who would try to take him down. Despite the fact that he was all alone and there were two of them, he was able to hold his own ground, quickly punching who dared try to come to him.

He can't run away. If he did they might follow him again and they might see Takumi. He knows that they could establish the connection between them easily. After all these two are trained to do this kind of job.

Who knows what they would do to his angelic boyfriend just to get back at him, and that was an option Gii was NOT willing to take.

He had to take care of these guys. Right now.

"Now, come and get me! Or are you scared!?" He wasn't the one to goad his opponents, especially in a potentially life and death situation, but he was running out of time, and he really wanted to get this over with. He was unkempt and ruffled from all the fighting, the suit Shouzo got for him was visibly smudged and dirtied in places, his hair that was styled was already matted down with sweat and he needed to be presentable for his beloveds recital.

"You cocky bastard!" The leader has finally had enough of him and decided to become serious. "Let's get him!"

Gii's eyes narrowed when he saw the knives. 'Shit, this could be bad.' While he had escaped with only a few scratches and bruises up to this moment, he knew he was going to be in it now.

'Takumi…!'

"Gii!" The handsome teen stood and looked up towards the curtains, anxiety starting to build up in him. His teacher heard the exclamation and moved toward the teen, seeing that worry is the main expression on the student's face.

"Takumi-kun? What's wrong?"

"Sensei…" Takumi looked into the questioning gaze of his teacher and shook his head. "Iie, it's nothing."

As his teacher seemed to accept that and leave him to his devices, Takumi could not help but stare in his trembling hands in vexation and concern.

'I could almost swear that I heard Gii calling me just now…'

"Hayama-kun, come back on the stage now."

As he nodded and went out for the second time, receiving the customary applause, he saw that the chair directly in front of him was still empty. Fighting the sad and disappointed feeling in his chest, he exhaled deeply and stand in the middle of the stage, hands and fingers poised on the Stradivarius, his thoughts going back on his boyfriend, the ominous feeling never disappearing.

'Gii… please be okay…' He wished fervently, starting the movement, the melody completely in discord with his emotions.

"Damn it!" Gii knew he was starting to bleed. Spitting out the coppery taste of blood in his mouth he wiped the corner of his lips with his sleeve, finally straightening out as he surveyed his handiwork.

The two men were laying face down, completely out cold. Sore, bruised, and wounded, Gii knew, without looking at his watch, that he had completely missed the recital.

'…Shit. Takumi I'm sorry...'

With that thought, he collected his coat and slowly exited the lot, wincing as the pain in his body doubled every now and then. He saw the stares of the people he passed by and completely ignored them, only intent on getting at his apartment so he could apologize to Takumi through a phone call and somehow make it up to him.

Finally arriving at the steps of his apartment, he unlocked the front door and entered, making his way through the foyer to grab the phone. Dialing the numbers he had memorized by heart, he waited, hearing the ringing tone before the phone was picked up from the other line.

"Good evening, this is Keita. How may I help you?"

Gii let out a breath before speaking. "Good evening. This is Gii, Takumi's boyfriend."

"Oh, Saki-san?"

"Yes. Is Takumi there?"

The next words stopped him cold.

"What are you talking about, Saki-san? Isn't Takumi-kun with you?"

"Takumi is… is not at the dorm!?" A thousand possibilities ran though his head.

'Why isn't Takumi back yet!? The recital ended hours ago! Unless…!'

'Those bastards! Don't tell me they tailed Takumi as well...!'

"Saki-san is everything all right?" Takumi's dorm mate asked.

"Ah, yes–" he assured him that everything's all right. All the while thinking about just where his lover could be. His mind scanned infinite possibilities.

He said his goodbyes and hung up, taking his coat and was about to leave the apartment again to search when something in his memory surf up to the surface, a fleeting scene, a promise made and was waiting to be kept…

'Don't tell me…!'

He was out in a flash, flurrying through the streets faster than before, his unhealed body screaming in pain, but he paid it no heed. He just remembered… how could he have forgotten about that!?

"Arigatou Gii! It's a promise, then! I'll wait for you to arrive there no matter what!"

"Takumi, you…" Gii didn't even finish his thoughts as he breezed through the corner, the exhaustion taking its toll on him as he finally entered the campus grounds.

With only adrenaline pushing him further, he looked left and right, finally finding the building he was looking for and dashed towards it, pushing his body to the limit as he pushed the double doors open.

"TAKUMI!"

His loud voice echoed through the empty auditorium.

Takumi patiently sat on the edge of the stage the moment he knew that everyone was gone. His teacher asked him if he wanted to celebrate but he declined. The recital was already over, and yet he knew he can't leave yet. Not until his special guest arrived.

The disquieting feeling in his heart stayed. Thankfully it didn't show up in his playing, but his teacher seemed to know just how out of balance he was. And he was still feeling it now, though to a lesser degree.

Gii asked him to wait, and so he would wait. Rarely did his boyfriend ask him to do something, and when he did, it's something of great importance. No matter how long it takes, he would wait.

The older teen always try to fulfill his promises and he was sure that even at this time, Gii will not fail him. He trusted him completely, and has never found any reason to doubt that he wouldn't come.

'Gii would arrive. I'm sure of it.'

"TAKUMI!"

The sound of his name startled him and he looked up to the origin of the voice. And there he was, leaning against the doorframe, looking terribly disheveled and exhausted.

Takumi was unable to move, his stare fixated on the person above the auditorium, his lips parted in a gasp. He knew it was his Gii even though he was in the shadow. Takumi could see, with his experienced eyes, the lean frame, the strong shoulders, and the soft, soulful eyes that were looking straight at him.

'Gii had come.'

Gii slumped in obvious relief, seeing his boyfriend unhurt, looking bewildered.

"Thank god… so you were here all along…" With great effort he pushed himself off the wall and staggered, trying to keep himself upright. He started down the long flight of stairs, only to realize that he had pushed himself too much.

'Shit…' He was starting to black out. 'I must've fought harder than I thought…'

"Gii!" Dimly he heard his name being called, and he reached out in front of him, tripping on his own feet, blackness starting to overtake him as he knew that it was going to be a very painful way down…

"Gii!" He jumped off the stage the moment his love started moving. The older teen was swaying, unstable, and deeply hurt, as Takumi came to see the bruises and the blood stained clothes illuminated by the stage light. Eyes widening, he started up the stairs, meeting his beloved halfway, who was already falling down, half-conscious.

Everything was in slow motion. He knew he was moving, and at a fast pace at that, but it seemed to him that he wouldn't catch the older teen, who has his arm stretched out as if to grab hold of something in front of him.

'Let me… make it!'

Finally, a warm body collided with his own. He quickly wrapped his arms around the warm but limp body, steadying himself as he kept his balance on the stairs, his eyes roaming around worriedly over his boyfriend's beaten form.

"Gii! Are you all right!? You're hurt! What happened!?"

The older teen steadied himself, grasping Takumi's arms to prop himself up to look at his worried lover's face. "I'm fine… don't worry about this…"

"But-"

"I told you, love… that… I'll come to see your recital… I promised you…" He looked straight at Takumi's chocolate brown eyes. "And…"

"I never go back on my word."

The way Gii stared at him left him breathless. It was so intense, so soul searching that it made him feel vulnerable. He blushed at their close proximity, but nodded in understanding.

"I get it, Gii." He smiled softly.

"Now, please listen."

"Listen…?"

"Please listen… to my recital."

Gii settled comfortably into his seat, despite the various aches that occurred in his body. He watched his Takumi come up the stage and stand in the middle with the Stradivarius, his fingers holding the bow. With a side glance and a smile, Takumi poised, ready to play.

"Gii, please listen to my musical piece."

He started off slowly, pausing, leaving the melody hanging, before repeating it again.

Gii gaped, his mouth hanging as he listened to the first movement. It wasn't just a jumble of notes. He felt as if he was entering a dream like world where Takumi was the one leading him, putting him under a spell, listening to a tale that was so familiar to him…

His eyes widened. It was their story, their ups and downs, their struggles and hardships, their victories and triumphs, all weaved into one melody, harmonious and united, different and the same all at once.

Takumi was playing with his eyes closed, letting his fingers weave music like silk. No words were said; rather, the younger teen let the music instrument speak the words for him, telling Gii of their sweet story together.

'I love you, Gii. So much that I can't live without you anymore. Please don't ever leave me. Will you... will you let me walk the path of future with you?'

The song alternated between their past and their possible future. Again and again Takumi asked him the same question through the violin showing the older teen nothing but the inner depths of his soul, the sound echoing all throughout the auditorium.

Gii can't move. The sound was engulfing him, swallowing him whole as he drowned in his myriad of emotions, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, only hearing the sweet, melodious music that seemed to complete his heart fully.

He understood it perfectly.

Then suddenly, Takumi played a new piece…A song which tells what he really felt when they've first been together…a musical piece that is dedicated only for his beloved, for his Gii…

Now I can tell you, no matter what

I'll always be here, never changing

Trust in you, I strongly believe

I was all alone in this world but you were there to give me warmth

I want to leave the same two footprints side by side once more

I was a selfish person, just afraid of losing you

Because for the first time, you taught me to let my heart feel

Now I can tell you, no matter what

I'll always be here, never changing

Trust in you, I strongly believe

As time went by, I was alone but you were there to give me kindness

Please I want you to hold my hand like this, sharing in this moment together

I was too afraid to show my heart so I got serious and acted tough

Because you were wrapping me in your arms and didn't hesitate to show such weakness

Now I can tell you, no matter what

I'll always be here, never changing

Trust in you, I strongly believe

Even though we're sometimes parted, no matter how far

My true feelings were constant

You're the only person to love

Because it's more likely to find its way if you love something

I can tell you now, no matter what

I'll always be here, never changing

Trust in you, I deeply love you,

Strongly

Forever and ever…

The melody slowed, and with it, came back reality, and Gii blinked, starting to be aware of the clear liquid pooling in his eyes. He touched his cheek, finding it wet and tear streaked.

'When did I… start crying…?'

Gii found himself standing up, jumping on to the stage, standing in front of Takumi, who was finishing the last movement, looking like an angel in disguise. Finally the last tone melted away, leaving silence between them.

Takumi sighed, finally opening his eyes. It was his final piece, the only composition he never played except for this moment. It was a very special melody, one that he had created a long time ago for the one that he loves the most.

He looked up to the audience and smiled. "What do you think, Gi–"

He never fully finished that sentence. His chocolate brown eyes widened, shock evident on his features as lips descended down and met his own in a kiss. Large, warm hands cupped his face, never breaking its gentle hold on him. But soon he got over his initial reaction and curled his fingers around the dress shirt.

"Gii…aishiteru."

"I love you too, Takumi. I always will."

And with that, he pulled the older teen closer to him as their lips and hands became more passionate.

A/N: Happy White Day! ^-^ I hope you like this stuff. It is my longest fic so far XD By the way, the title of the song is Trust in You. You might find some lines altered in this fic but I only did that to fit Takumi's character. Thank you for reading and God bless! :3


End file.
